We Always Have Fun
by fairlyhers
Summary: The Potter-Weasley always have fun. Add a long-lost friend's daughter to the mix and you have a pretty crazy bunch of people. Join Lacey, Rose, Al, Aphrodite, Alice, Jack, Alex, James, Luke, and Hannah on this crazy adventure we love to call Hogwarts.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**I don't own harry potter (: this is J.K.R's world, I'm just playing in it.**

**Hi. I'm Lacey Wood. Lacey is short for Delacey but Lacey suits me more. I'm 4'6 with sleek blonde ringlets. The kind Actresses get with a curling iron. I have a pale complexion with a sprinkle of freckles just over my nose and my high cheek bones. I am soo tired. Dead tired. I just flew for what seemed like forever from America to Britain, as an unaccompanied minor. My parents thought it would be oh just so lovely if I went to school abroad. Don't get me wrong I am very excited but I have this fear of apparition so I had to travel the muggle way. Just dandy. I would not ever sleep while flying. That's why I'm so tired. I've been on an airplane for more than 12 hours and I haven't slept since yesterday. My Dad, Oliver Wood moved to America to join some quidditch team and met my mom. He went to Hogwarts when he was young and loved it. So here I am, on my way to platform nine and three quarters. Of course I know how to through the barrier, I'm just not looking forward to it. **

**Okay Lacey come on, you can do it. Just run through and don't think about slamming into it and making just about the biggest fool of yourself. I shut my eyes tightly and broke into a run. I heard the call of the train and knew I had done it. My kitten, Kitty (I just love the name) was a tiny calico tiger cat. She hopped from her basket and started rubbing between my legs. **

**"And guess what he's doing? **_**Snogging Victorie! **_**Our Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin**_**! Snogging **_**our**_** Victorie!" said a boy with untidy black hair tinted with auburn. The conversation went on and I just stood there. I mean how lame could I get? I just stared at the large family and the big scarlet train behind them. The boy without the glasses, uhh James? Yes that was his name. (You can hear a lot while just standing there) left and boarded the train. I then noticed his little brother. He looked maybe my age but I couldn't be sure. As if feeling my eyes on him, his sparkly green eyes found mine. I saw him look me up and down then nudge his Dad and point at me. His dad smiled warmly at me and then walked over to me and Kitty.**

**"You must be Lacey. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter; I went to Hogwarts with your dad."**

**I managed a lame, "Oh hi Mr. Potter, it's nice to meet you." He smiled that same fatherly smile at me and then said, "This is my son Albus, he's starting Hogwarts too this year. I just wanted to let you know that you'll be spending the holidays at my house. Your mum and dad will try to visit but with them both being on the quidditch team and all…" **

**I was totally used to this by now. My parents were always playing quidditch. Sure I love quidditch but I'm more of a, uh spectator type. I smiled and said," Oh! Thank you so much Mr. Potter! Hi, Albus". I flashed him a sweet smile and he tried to return one but with him being so nervous and everything it seemed kind of difficult. **

"**Well go on now. You guys don't want to miss the train. Have fun and stay safe. Bye Al, bye Lacey." **

**Albus and I boarded the train and started on the adventures that Hogwarts would provide for us.**


	2. We Always Have Fun

I only own the lovely Lacey and nothing else (:

Lacy P.O.V

"So are you nervous?" Al asked me.

"Why should I be nervous? Is there like a giant monster there waiting to eat us?" I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled back at me as we tried to find an empty compartment. No such luck. Every Compartment had like 6 people each. We found Rose with 4 other people in the compartment. When we entered everyone stopped talking and looked at us. There was Rose who had pretty ebony hair that fell past her shoulder blades with dark blue eyes. There was another girl with uhh purple hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. She had gorgeous purple eyes. She looked very pretty in a kind of exotic way. Wait never mind her hair was blue and her eyes are grey… wait now it's purple again. Am I going crazy? Oh! She's a metamorphagus! There was a guy next to her with dark hair that had a superman wave to it. He had the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. In other words he was gorgeous. I mean yeah I'm only 11 but I know a good looking guy when I see one and even though he's only 11 also you can definitely tell he will be even more gorgeous when he's older. His friends had golden-brown hair that shaded over his eyes and swept to the side with chocolate brown eyes tinted with gold. Across from him was a petite girl with shiny black hair that pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands framing her heart shape face.

"Oh there you are Al! I thought you got lost. OH! Hello. I'm Rose and you are?" she said, directing her question at me.

"Hi. I'm Lacey Wood, Al's friend." She looked at her cousin and smiled, "You already made a new friend? Me too! This is Aphrodite; her mother is really into Greek mythology hence her name", Rose said as she pointed to the girl with the black ponytail. Aphrodite smiled and said "hello". Rose then pointed to the metamorphagus and said "This is Alice, she's a metamorphagus, isn't that awesome?" I just smiled so she kept making the introductions. "This is Alex" she pointed to the guy with the Zac Efron haircut who in returned smiled at me and Albus. But his smile was mostly for Rose. She too noticed this and blushed. His smile got even wider. "Okay so the last person is Jack." he looked up at me and smiled at me.

Al and I put our trunks away and sat down next to Rose. I am fighting to keep my eyes open and go to sleep, but I might as well wait. As if he could read my thoughts Al said "You look beat, Lacey. Maybe you should take a nap."

"Mhm yeah, I think I will", I say half asleep. I sit down between Al and the window and snuggle into his shoulder. (Hello! I'm exhausted and he is more comfy than the steel backboard of the seat) and on that final thought I fall into a dreamless sleep.

James P.O.V

"Victorie have you seen Al and Rose? I cannot find them anywhere", I asked very annoyed. "1st years always sit in their own section of compartments, James. How could you forget?" I suddenly felt very stupid. "Oh yeah thanks Vic this is why I love you!" I called behind my shoulder as I dashed to the first year compartments. When I found his compartment I found 7 people all smushed together. "Jeez how many 1st years are there? I think this must be a new record." I said. I see Rose, four people I do not know and Al…with a girl? Sleeping on his shoulder? I have to warn Dad about this. He is way too young to be interested in girls. Oh well. Might as well have fun with this. "Hey Al! Who's your girlfriend?" I question. In response he just turns crimson and says "This is just my friend Lacey."

"Yeah, alrighty. Well you lot better go change into your robes, we're almost at Hogwarts. They all mumbled "Okays" and went to get changed. All of them except Al.

"I'm not sure if I should wake her up yet", he informs me noticing my questioning gaze.

"Just go. I'll wake her up" He hesitates and then carefully gets up leaving me as the girl's pillow. I hadn't realized her hair until now. It was really, really pretty. Soft ringlets, the color of moonbeams, cascading down her back. Wow. I start to stroke her hair. I know it sounds tacky or whatever, but I really can't help myself. It's just so soft. I can't see her face but I can tell she's starting to wake up at my touch. "Stooooooop. Lemme sleep, Al", She whines. Her voice sounds like chimes even though it's heavy with sleepiness. I also noticed that telling from her accent, she was from America. "Come on"-wait what was her name?-"you have to get up. We're almost at Hogwarts." She sits up and I finally see her face. She still has her eyes closed but her face looks like an angel's. She lifts up her hands and starts touching my face. Uhh weird, I know. "Come on", I coax. She drops her hands from my face and opens her eyes with a sigh. Her eyes are the prettiest amber. The almost look like honey. She looks at me and screams. She shoves me off the seat and I fall with a loud "Oof'. Ouch. That really hurt. I start to rub my side when all of a sudden her face appears out of nowhere, her hair making a curtain around her as she leans over to look at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared. "I am so sorry! I just realized you weren't Al and well you know my natural instinct is self defense but I didn't know who it was. I didn't mean to hurt you! Oh, I'm so sorry." I just smiled a lopsided smile at her. She reached her hand down to help me up. My smile got even wider as she noticed I was still smiling so she blushed and looked away. 'I'm James by the way, but you can just remember me as the guy you attacked on the train in your first year. I'm also Al's brother. You know, you're pillow?"

She blushed again and said "I was very tired. I flew ten hours on an airplane and I was scared to death because I don't trust muggles keeping something that heavy up in the air without magic. He was very nice to let me sleep on his shoulder. I'm Lacey Wood; my dad was friends with your dad. He was actually his quidditch captain up until 3rd year."

"Oh, yeah. Oliver, right? Oh! You're staying with us over summer holiday aren't you?"

"Yes, my parents will both be training so no one will be home to take care of me."

"Well it should be fun. We're the Potter-Weasley bunch. We always have fun." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Hogwarts

Okays so I only have one reviewer! This is seriously not good. If you haven't noticed already, this is not the typical James Potter story. Although the Boy loves girl-girl hates boy stories can be entertaining and I do love them, I have decided to take a different path. I am going to do first year kinda in a blur. I will start the romance in one of the later years. Here's a list of the characters and their physical descriptions. My home-made characters are based off of different characters (some of them anyway)

Albus: Black Potter Hair, Emerald Eyes, Glasses, Skinny and Tall

James: Black Wind-Swept Hair Tinged With Auburn. Tall and Skinny. Sparkly Hazel Eyes.

Rose: Hermione's Ebony Hair that falls just past her shoulder blades with Navy Eyes. Average height and weight.

Aphrodite: Black hair that falls in perfect waves down to the small of her back. Sapphire Blue Eyes. Willowy arms and legs. Tall and Graceful. *Name comes from Aphrodite Lafont=House of Night*

Alice: Varies (Metmorphagus) Favorite Look-Purple Hair that flows down to her waist and Purple Eyes. *Name comes from Twilight (duhh)*

Alex: Golden brown hair that shaded over his eyes a little and swept to the side. With Chocolate Brown eyes with specks of Gold in them.

Jack: Dark Hair with a natural superman wave to it. Piercing ice blue eyes. Tall and Slender. *Erik Night*

Lacey: Light Blonde hair that falls in soft, perfect curls down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Honey amber eyes. Petite and perfect weight.

Hannah: Dark Hair that comes to her shoulders and is cut on an angle to frame her face. Grey Eyes with thick, long eyelashes.

Luke: Short red hair. Dark brown eyes. Tall and mischievous.

"What house do you want to be in Lacey?" Rose asked me. We were now on the boats and on our way to Hogwarts. Everyone around me seems to be very nervous, but I don't see the big deal. Al and Rose know they want to be in Gryffindor, and maybe they feel pressured to get in there, but they really need to loosen up. I, on the other hand do not have any clue what house I want to be in. I guess I'll be in Gryffindor though because of my Dad. I wouldn't mind though. I would have Rose and Al in there too. "Gryffindor I suppose, I don't really mind-as long as it's not Slytherin." They both give me nervous smiles and I just smile and look ahead to where the Castle is peeking out over the distance. We travel in silence the rest of the trip. I wouldn't really consider it an awkward silence but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. So I, being the friendly person I am, I strike up small talk.

"So Al, I met your brother, James earlier. He seemed nice." I smiled at Al. Rose started laughing. I sent Al a questioning gaze. Rose answered it.

"James? Nice? Really?" Rose managed to choke out. She had the whole boat rocking by now. Al glared at her and she managed to calm down and remain semi sober.

"Rose, he can be nice when he wants to." Albus sent Rose a knowing look that she returned. Leaving me very confused.

_______________________________________________________________

I am a patient person. I should get an award. The anticipation is killing me, but I can definitely handle it. Yup. I can. Nope never mind. Curse my last name. "Wood" just has to start with a 'W' Al has been sorted into Gryffindor and Rose is tapping her foot right next to me. She is not a very patient person. Unlike me, of course. The next thing I know I am sitting on a stool with a ragged hat sitting on my head. I really need to stop zoning out. It's whispering things to me. Odd. "What do we have here? Gryffindor blood. Powerful knowledge. Kind and friendly heart. No Slytherin in you? Are you sure? Well must be….GRYFFINDOR!" Whew. Thank you, God. Al has a very big smile on his face; he's a very nice person. I come and sit down between him and that Aphrodite girl. She seems like a funny person. Nice, sarcastic sense of humor. I like her. "Lacey you had me nervous there for a second." Al says hastily. Rose leans across the table to smile at me and say "Oh! This should be just so fun! I can't wait to start classes. I read all my books and everything sounds so interesting. My mum helped me review some of the really fun stuff" She turned her head to look at Albus. "Al we have to owl our Mum and Dad to tell them we made it in Gryffindor! Oh Dad will be so pleased with me! I was so close to being in Ravenclaw, but I told it that I just had to be in Gryffindor." Headmistress McGonagall started to say a few words but I kinda just tuned out. I looked down the Gryffindor table. I finally found who I was looking for. Sitting in-between a girl with short, dark hair and pale eyes and a boy with dark red hair, and tons of freckles. He, himself seemed to be laughing at something that the boy just said. As if feeling my eyes on him, he turned my way. Again, I should get an award. Most girls would blush and looked away, but after the incident on the train, I knew I could never do that in front of him again. He just smiled at me and I put a small smile on my face too. The girl followed his gaze and looked at me with raised eyebrows. She sent James a questioning gaze and he tore away his eyes from mine and turned to give her an explanation. I don't really know what he told her. Probably that I'm a nutter and that she should never sneak up on me, unless she wants the end to come near for her. Oh well.

A tall girl with long blonde hair is calling all Gryffindor first years to follow her. Al and Rose grab my arm and run over to the blondie. She grabs them in her skinny arms and hugs them close to her. "Al and Rose! Oh! I'm so proud of you guys! And who is this?" She said eyeing me curiously.

"This is our friend, Lacey Wood. She's gonna stay with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny over the summers." The blonde turns to me and smiles. "Nice to meet you, I'm Victorie", she said extending her hand. I take it and smile back at her. She continues her attempt to herd all the first years up the staircase and tells us what the password is and how we aren't supposed to tell anyone from a different house, what the password is. I bid Albus a goodbye and notice the two boys from the train head up the same staircase as Al. Me, Rose, and Aphrodite walk up to our dormitory to find Alice sitting on her bed with all her things unpacked. What a coincidence. You'd never think that the first people I met on the train would all be in Gryffindor. I start to unpack as a new wave of tired runs through me. I stop unpacking a mutter a "goodnight" to Rose, Alice, and Aphrodite, and climb under the covers of my new bed. I fall into a dream filled sleep with a certain boy weaving in and out of them.


	4. A letter to Mom and Dad

Dear Mom and Dad,

Term is almost here at Hogwarts and not much has happened since I saw you at Easter. I love all the classes and the professors seem okay. My friends are like my second family. On Friday nights, we all have one big sleepover in The Room of Requirement. I mean ALL my friends, even Potter-Weasley siblings or cousins that are in different years. I attended most of the quidditch games this year and cheered on Gryffindor. The food here is amazing. I still have to get used to all the British terms, but soon I think I will become accustomed to it. My favorite class is definitely charms. It's a shame I have to wait till I'm older to do the more interesting and difficult magic. Albus has told me all about his dad's history and I find him quite an interesting man, Mr. Potter. Kitty seems to like it here too. My friend, Alex has a male black cat with white paws that she seems to take an interest to. Hee hee. They would be simply adorable together. I miss you already and would love for you guys to come and visit over the summer. I had Al check for me and his parents say it would be lovely for you to come and see us. They said they would love to "Catch Up" with Dad and are pleased to finally meet mom. Term is almost over and I believe that I did well on my end of the year exams. I love Hogwarts and I am sad to be leaving. I'm already excited for second year! Al, Jack, and Alex are very excited to tryout for quidditch. They want me to after they saw me fly during flying sessions this year. But my mind is made up, and not anyone can change it. Not even you Dad. I'm more of a free spirit. I like to fly but not play quidditch. Make sense? I have made good friends with Hagrid this year. How old is he? 87? I think so. But anyway he seems to adore me and Rose. Says we're just like Hermione and Ginny back in the day.

He says to send you his best. Same goes for Professor McGonagall. She seems to have majorly loosened up over the years. I think she took a liking to you… or at least your quidditch skills. I have to go pack and ready myself for the End of Term Feast. I love you and hope everyone is well. Owl the Potters when you get a chance.

With Love,

Lacey Wood

Okay, how was it? Good, bad? I didn't really care for it that much. Just a little filler. Nothing big can really happen during first year and after all this is a romance story. Oh well I have something really cute in mind for 2nd year. Any ideas for the summer? Review!


	5. Summer: Pancakes and Bliss

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Harry Potter. Shame really.

So this was the place I would call my home in the summer. Wow. I guess being "The Boy Who Lived" really pays off. From what I heard, he didn't want a luxurious life-style. So he and Ginny compromised. He could buy the small cottage in Godrics Hollow for their permanent home, and she got a castle as a summer home. Nice deal if you ask me. Okay, well it wasn't a castle. It was just a mansion on the lake. All the Weasleys came. Now you know why it's so big. I share a room with Rose. I met all their cousins, and believe me, it can be very overwhelming. They all are so very nice, though. I already met some of the cousins that go to Hogwarts, but there were others there too. Like little Hugo, Lily, Molly, and Roxanne. Fred Jr. was in 4th year, Victorie graduated, Lucy was in 3rd year, Dominique was in 5th year, and Louis was in 6th year. We were all going down to swim in the lake today. I was lying in my bed, on the border line of awake and asleep, when all of a sudden; a shrill scream of delight came from downstairs.

"Teddy! Oh you came! Harry! Teddy is here." What a lovely way to be woken up. Why on earth would Victorie be up this early anyway? I guess she was waiting up for Teddy all this time. I groaned and rolled over. Victorie was not on my good side today. Apparently someone else had that same thought.

"Oi! Shut it Vic, would you? Ohhhhhh! Teddy is here, I shall wake up the continent," James said in mock of her shrill voice. He was standing in the doorway of his room. Hair tousled and still in his pajamas. Al came next. He didn't say a thing. He just took his pillow and threw it over the banister. It hit Victorie right on the head. Satisfied, but not showing it, he walked back to his room. Rose and I giggle and James looks at us, noticing that we just watched this lovely scene. As our rooms were right across from his, we had a great view, just sitting on my bed. He just stared at us. Anyone else would think just that. But I knew better. I saw the mischievous glint in his, the twitch of his mouth threatening a smile. But only trained eyes would be able to see that. He turned on his heel and walked- no strutted to his room, slamming his door in the process. Rose decided to just burrow herself into her feather bed, creating a barrier with throw pillows. "If anyone decides to disturb us any further, kick em' where it hurts", came Rose's muffled voice. I laughed. I tell you, these people are crazy.

I looked like a mess. My hair was in a knot on the top of my head, and I had sofees and a t-shirt on. I got up and went to Lucy's room. She was a year older than me. We got on great. She was positively gorgeous, with rea hair, and perfect natural highlights. Her mom, Audrey loves me. She treats me like a little doll. Always fussing over me. I really don't see the big deal, but she's still nice. I open the door and it doesn't even creak. I tiptoe in and jump on her. She doesn't even scream. She just sits up straight, her eyes wide. She's even hissing! What a strange girl. She looks at me and stops hissing. Her face breaks out into a huge smile. "Oh my dearest Lacey, I thought you were my loving cousin Jamesie! You gave me quite the fright. We still need to get back at him. He and Freddy had no right to throw us in to lake! Oh Lacey, do you remember how chilly it was? What to do, what to do…" She got lost in her own train of thought. We needn't have to get back at them. I didn't mind the water. They got Lucy, but not me. Deciding to change the subject, I just simply say "Hello Luce." She looks up at me with big grey eyes, and exclaims "Oh Lacey did you see Teddy come in? I know a secret. Want to hear?" I nodded, and she motioned me to come closer. Teddy is going to marry Victorie in a couple of years! Oh Lacey they are so much in love! I do wish I could be, but then again, I'm only thirteen. What about you? Though you're twelve, you ought to have a crush. I swear everyone at Hogwarts looks so good these days. We have it easy don't you think? There are always acne remedies and things like that. We have it made. Mum always keeps stuff like that. I think she's beauty crazy. At least she knows that it's what's on the inside that counts." I nodded my head, just letting her do the talking. She tilted her head up and sniffed the air. "LACEY! Do you smell that? Do you?" I sniffed the air.

"Mhmmm pancakes. I would so live off of pancakes and milk if I could. But I would get oh so fat." Lucy disregarded this. "Pancakes, Pancakes, I like me some pancakes", she sang. I started giggling and I couldn't stop. I collapsed on the floor. My insides hurt. I honestly don't think it was that funny. But just the way she did it, not trying to be funny, but really just expressing her love of pancakes. She looked down at me, her brow furrowed and confusion in her eyes.

"What's so funny Lacey?" She inquired. I sobered immediately. I am so good at that. I picked myself off the ground and answered her. "Oh nothing Luce. Nothing at all." She shrugged, "If you say so. Grandmum, Grandmum, GRANDMUM! What a lovely morning don't you think?" Luce asked as we descending the third staircase that leads to the kitchen. I inhaled the sweet aroma; Mrs. Weasley is a genius in the kitchen. Always has been, always will be.

"Good morning Lucy and Lacey. How many would you like?"

"3 please", I answered. Lucy looked at me incredulously.

"Three?! Lacey, come on. You can eat more than two. I'm forcing you. She will have 6 as will I." Now I was the one who had a shocked expression on my face.

Mrs. Weasley interfered. "How about Lacey can have as many as she wants. Alright, Luce? You mustn't force her to eat. You however, may have as many as you want. They are indeed small, so if you change your mind, just ask for more" she smiled warmly at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy scowl. She looks so funny when she is angry at the most silly things.

All of a sudden we heard a big bang and a flash of vibrant red tumble down the stairs. I hear a moan of pain and up stands Freddy Weasley. This kid is definitely his father's son.

"Fred! What are you up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. He just plastered a lopsided grin on his face and said "Good Morning dearest grandmum. Is this pancakes I smell? I shall have seven please. Lucy brightened at thought that someone would like more than her.

"Morning, Luce and Lacey. Have you seen Victorie and Teddy? Having a good ol' snogging session I hear. James and I just walked in on them. Teddy is still having a fit. He's yelling at James. Good luck that I managed to slip away" Freddy whispered the part about the two lovebirds to us so as Mrs. Weasley wouldn't overhear. Luce sighed dreamily.

"Oh Luce you are such the hopeless romantic. James told me that you had your eye on one of his best mates. Is this true, ickle Lucy? What's his name? Luke is it?" Freddy questioned. Lucy blushed. Ohmygoodness! Luce likes Luke?! "What! How could you not tell me Luce?"

"Ha! I knew it!" James exclaimed. He was hiding behind a plant. He wore a big smirk on his face. "Lucy lurrrves Luke! Oh, I will join you shortly; I just have some business to attend to. Some mate of mine that I need to be owling." That was the last straw for Luce. She was flushed with anger as she jumped on James' back. He started laughing and Freddy started screaming "Bloody Murder!"

Mrs. Weasley was in the loo, so she did not have the pleasure to be watching this scene. Lucy was screaming things at James that I could not decipher. It seemed everyone present hurried to come witness this crazy moment. Percy (Lucy's dad) screamed for Lucy to detach herself from James this instant. Harry and Ginny, however were interrogating James on what he did to make Lucy react like that. Al, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Roxanne-well all the Weasley kids were laughing at the scene. Lucy had a firm grip on James' collar and wouldn't let go. James, as calm as ever, smirked and asked Lucy, "Would ya like to tell them the reason for this behavior Luce?" Lucy reddened. Oh, he got her good.

"No. I was just acting irrationally. Sorry James", Lucy said. She lowered her eyes to the floor as her father continued to lecture her on behaving well. Harry and Ginny eyed James and told him they would talk later. Everyone sat down and started eating. I waited until Rose and Luce were finished. After breakfast, we changed into our swim wear and headed out to the lake. There was a little shore around the lake, with soft sand. I assume Ginny had brought it here. We laid down in the sand and started talking. I had to explain to Rose what had happened with James and Luce. She was surprised to hear Lucy's feelings for Luke. There was no doubt in my mind that Rose like Alex. From that moment on the train to end of term feast, I knew. They didn't try to hide it either. It was sweet. Victorie and Teddy were on the porch swing. They were curled up together and Teddy was stroking her hair. I sighed wistfully. Maybe I was just as bad as Lucy, I thought to myself. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes. It had been about five minutes and then I heard movement around me.

"Get her feet!" a hushed whisper drifted to me. I knew what was going to happen, but I was too late. There were already hands wrapped around my ankles. I opened my eyes. I saw Freddy holding my ankles and I also saw James' head bending over me. "Ready, Lacey?" he asked me. He took my hands in his. They felt warm and seemed to fit with mine. But I didn't think that for long. I smiled when I realized what they were doing. They still thought that this would get to me. Oh, well if I let them think that then they won't try anything else. So I just played along. I happen to be a very good actress. I widened my eyes, starting to struggle and started yelling at them. They were carrying me over to the dock. They both were laughing at my squirming body.

"On the count of three, James. One, two, three!" I flew high. Oh yes, I did. What great fun! Before I fell beneath the water, I saw Al holding a magical camera, capturing this blissful moment in time forever.

Love it, Hate it? Just review. I'll update faster. The next chapter will just be a moment in second year. Then I'll do the summers but only one event until I can REALLY start the romance. By the way. When I mentioned the year they were in, it would be the one that they are starting this year. I thought Lucy is a fun character. I know that Percy would not marry lady that was that interested in looks, but when I first wrote this, I got Lucy mixed up as Fleur's Daughter, so I just had to put in Audrey.


	6. Tryouts and Promises to Ourselves

Disclaimer: Ah yes, sadly I don't own the marvelous world of Harry Potter. Only my OCs.

Sorry for the wait, if anyone actually cares…..this is a plotless story and I wish I had started where I knew I should've in 6th year. That's where the real plot comes in. So, review and tell me if I should do the summers and also the school years because I could get to the plot sooner if I skipped the summers. Anyway, onto the story. This Chapter introduces the very little plot that I have for the years up until James' 6th year. R&R Please [:

LACEY POV

Oh the Room of Requirement. How lovely it is. We were in there for our weekly slumber party. Melrin knows how we get away with it. There like eleven kids here, and the teachers never seem to notice…odd. We think they know and they're just letting us get away with it. How nice of them. The room was very cozy. There were two fireplaces, two loveseats, and eleven velvet sleeping bags all spread out across the floor. Everything was in Gryffindor colors and there were hangings on the wall display our affection for the house of courage. The whole gang was here. The "gang" consisted of me, Alice, Aphrodite, Alex, Jack, Rose, Al, James, Luke, Hannah, Luce, and Fred. Louis and Dominique rarely come because they have gotten caught up in school work and what not.

It was pretty late. Everyone was just lying about. Either reading or getting ahead of weekend homework. I was not tired at all and to put it lightly I was bored. No, I was exceptionally bored. I sighed loudly and got no response. I needed some source of entertainment and I needed it quickly. I turned to Fred because I figured that I would have the luck of having him entertain me. To my great disappointment, he was snoring lightly with an opened book propped up against his chest. I was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures, right? I took my pillow. My special customized pillow. It read _Lacey Grace_ in swirly script. It was ivory with gold beads and stitching in the form of a daisy. Everyone here had one. It was really quite lovely. I really wanted one to bring to my dorm, but I know that I can't do that. And then in one swift movement, I chucked the pillow at Fred and he twitched and opened one eye. He stared me down before closing his eye again. He looked so serene and peaceful. Yeah, well looks can be deceiving.

In one fluid motion, he sat right up and screamed, "PILLOW FIGHT! COURTESY OF LACEY WOODS!". He then proceeded to scream and then chucked the pillow at Hannah's head. She shrieked and yelled, "Oh you're gonna get it Weasley!" Chaos ensues.

Rose grabbed a throw pillow and aimed for Alex and a little war started between the two of them. I knew that this was a flirting opportunity and that's basically what was happening. Aphrodite and Al were going at each other, as were Luce and Luke. Jack was facing the wrath of Alice and I swear I heard her cackle hysterically. I worry about him sometimes. It seems that my opponent is James, but he is nowhere in sight. I craned my neck to try and spot him. It was hard due to the screaming and the flying pillows. I spotted him under the arm of the loveseat protecting himself from harm's way. I clenched my pillow and held it high behind my head and got ready to whack James with it when all of a sudden, Fred grabbed it out of my hand and proceeded to attack Hannah with MY pillow. I screamed at him and then looked back at James. He was oblivious to my shrieks and his back was turned. This was a perfect opportunity to strike, but I had no weapon thanks to Fred. I had to get involved, I just couldn't stand here and watch. An idea popped into my head. I had to act quickly if it was to work. No, no magic was to be used, but I had to come up with something quick, and so I did, no matter how stupid it would make me look. At this time he was crouched low and was trying to somewhat crawl towards his sleeping bag. Before he could get out of reach, I crouched down real low and pounced like a cat. I tackled him to the ground while he was laughing hysterically. I had him pinned, sure, but I had absolutely no clue of what to do next. Luckily, I have James to make that decision for me. He flipped me over so I had my back on the ground and he was straddling me. He then proceeded to tickle my sides while I shrieked and laughed so loud, that it overpowered everyone else's laugh. Everyone was looking at us now and James, finally giving in to my pleas, got off and dusted himself off. He then brushed his hands together as if announcing that he had done his job and done it well. As if that was the queue to stop, everyone got up brushed themselves off and proceeded to get under the warm covers of our velvet sleeping bags.

Boredom cured? I think so.

Ouch. I felt someone nudging me not so softly on my arm. I groaned and turned over in my sleep. I heard hushed whispers near me. "Laaayahceee", someone whispered in a singsong tune. I reached out to try and hit them. They grabbed my wrist mid slap, and flicked me near the temple. I groaned again.

"Lace, come on! We're gonna be late for tryouts!" the person said excitedly. I totally forgot about tryouts. As in, quidditch tryouts. As in, you better be there or else I'll cry tryouts. Oh yeah, those tryouts. I opened one eye and saw one piercing ice blue, one sparkly emerald green, and one chocolate brown eye that would make your heart melt. I groaned again shifted under my blanket. I tried to get up and was about to fall when I felt a pair of arms grab my shoulders to hold me up. I was wearing my broomstick covered flannel pajamas with my hair in a French braid that reached the end of my shoulder blades. I slipped on my purple Uggs and grabbed my gold velvet blanket. I was very unstable because I was half asleep, so while Alex was tying his shoe, I put my arms around his neck as if I were to strangle him. With my blanket wrapped around me and eyes half closed, I hoisted myself onto his back as he got up. Our kitties were in the corner snuggled up together on a velvet kitty lounge. I asked Jack if he would carry Kitty to the pitch for me. He obliged.

"How come I have to come and not Rose or Aphrodite?" I mumbled, still half asleep. I saw Al shrug through my eyelashes.

"Well um—er it's because…because…bec—because you have quidditch in your blood! It runs in your family." I just grunted in reply and he seemed very satisfied with himself. We were passing through the Great Hall now and I felt the cool breeze on my face. I pulled my blanket around me tightly, and buried my head in the crook of Alex's neck. H e chuckled and carried on the path way to the quidditch pitch. I heard Kitty purring and turned my head to see Jack cradling the kitten in one of his hands. Yes, she is that small. He was murmuring things to her and cooing things like "What a good Kitty! Aw, you're so pretty Kitty." Al was just shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Al was holding his Firebolt II and also Alex's Nimbus 2010. Jack was just carrying his used Firebolt that he managed to get for very little money while cradling Kitty. Wow, what a multi tasker. Once we got to the quidditch pitch, Jack and Al headed to the locker rooms and Alex took me to the stands. Although I was half asleep, I still had the courtesy to say a quick "good luck" to all three of them. I then laid downon my stomach and created a pillow with a bunch of my blanket. I out Kitty in front of my face and continued stroking her until she got up and snuggled close to my face. I'm pretty sure that we then fell into a very light sleep once the whistle was blown.

James POV

"Why even bother bringing her here?" I questioned the three standing before me. They had brought Lacey here and the second she go to the stands, she went back to sleep. I laughed as I saw her being carried down by Alex riding piggyback. I laughed at how she had a blanket wrapped around her and how she had her pajamas still on. I laughed at how Jack seemed to have developed a small crush on her Kitten "Kitty".

There was only me and another guy left from last year's team. His name was Nick Button. Arrogant Prick, if you ask me. Has at least five girls on his arms every day. All whores of course. He's one himself, so I guess the phrase "Opposites attracts" doesn't really come into play here. He really his a jerk, but he has a mean arm and is a great beater. We are in desperate need of a good team because we have simply got to keep up our winning streak. Haven't lost since…well I don't know but ever since I came we haven't lost yet.

The tryouts passed in one haze. Nick asked me to go up in the air with the hopeful wannabe chasers and pass the quaffle back and forth. That was where Jack came in. He was fairly good. There was a 4th year girl who was better than him, but he obviously made it along with her. She had slanted eyes and sleek black hair. Her name was Lei Lhani. As I predicted, they made it and Jack was thrilled.

Next were the beaters. This was where Alex came in. He did fairly well and it was obvious that he would get it because the only other people trying out were a few of Nick's accessories.

Al didn't really have to tryout. Everyone knew that my Dad was like the greatest seeker of all time, and my Mum wasn't bad either. Put the two together and you get a masterpiece and that's AL. And me of course. I'm a great chaser. Dad said that I got it from Grandad Potter. Even though I've never met him, I know that I'm like a miniature version of him. Looks and everything. I think Dad likes it. Kinda a way for him to experience what James Sr. would be like. I don't usually say things like this… Okay I'm gonna stop now.

Al of course, got the position of seeker. This wasn't really a shock, and those who knew that he was trying out didn't even bother. I looked over to the stands. She was still there. Well I could guess that it's her because all I can see is a golden lump. I went to congratulate the guys. "Absolutely spiffing that you have come to join us on the Gryffindor quidditch team, gentlemen." They thanked me swiftly and then headed back into the air to do some celebratory laps. I sighed and went to get a shower in the locker rooms. As I stripped from my clothes, I thought about why they made Lacey come to watch. I mean, I didn't see Rose or even Alice there. I came to the conclusion that she was the only one willing to go and there was no in particular reason. The steaming water felt amazing on my skin. My nose was running from the chilly October winds. I got out and put on my coat and headed back to the castle. I noticed that they were still up in the air and that the lump was still lying on the bench. She must be freezing. Those dolts shouldn't have left her out here in the cold. I went over to her and nudged her softly. From my past experience, I know that this girl likes to demonstrate self defense and might freak just a little. I was very surprised when I saw her sigh and open an eye. It searched my face as I said, "Come on Lacey get up. It's freezing out here! She nodded and closed her eye again. She then lifted her arms and snaked them around my neck. Startled by this, I drew a sharp intake of breath. "Lacey, do you want to come inside to the warm castle?" She nodded again and murmured, "Carry me". I felt my eyes go wide but then rearranged my face back to neutral. I scooped my arms under her knees and carried her bridal style. I plopped Kitty on her lap and she snuggled into my chest and went back to sleep.

She was very hard to carry. It wasn't that she was heavy-no the exact opposite. It's just that she's a little…distracting. I just tried to picture Lily in my arms instead of Lacey. Yeah well that planned failed miserably. I somehow managed to get back into the castle and was about to nudge her awake and put her down when Nick Button blocked my way. He, of course, had three girls on his arms and they were eyeing him to find out if I was a friend or an enemy. I wasn't really neither, but from the sneer on his face, it told me that I was clearly wrong.

"Aw look, ickle James has got a girlfriend. Who is she James? Huh?" I felt my cheeks go hot and I stood frozen, unable to speak. I mean I only liked her a little, but he was going to tell the whole school if I didn't say something! But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I just couldn't will my mouth to move and for words to come out. Annoyed by the absence of my response, he moved toward us and I jerked away. Kitty was hissing at him and he snickered. "Come on Jamsie, I won't hurt you." I stood there, rooted to the spot. He came near and this time I let him. He moved Lacey's hair out of her face and wore a sneer when he said, "Shame Potter. Having to turn to a second year to actually find someone that will actually go out with him" and with that, he turned and walked away with his giggling girlfriends. I couldn't believe it. Is this what everyone would think if I went out with her? I couldn't bear the humiliation. But why would people think that? Mum was a year younger than Dad. As much as I wanted to, I coul never be with her. But I mean I shouldn't mind that much. I'm only thirteen. My feelings for her were probably temporary. I should get over it…hopefully. But I could not do that to myself. I would be the laughing stock. I would be pathetic.

I James Potter, swear to stay away from Lacey Woods and let my feelings for her die out. If I don't, I will be the laughing stock of Hogwarts.

I'm crossing my fingers that I can keep this promise.

* * *

Review! Any ideas are welcome!


	7. Without a Backwards Glance

Lacey POV

I tried to be as still as possible. I kept my breathing even, and I didn't dare move. Even though I wanted to swat away the jerk's hand, I knew I couldn't.

But oh yes, I was awake the entire time. I was awake to feel the way James ' body tensed when Nick came near me. I was awake to sense how James seemed to be intimidated by Nick and the way he was teasing him about me.

But James would get over it, right? He wouldn't mind, right?

I sure hope so. He would be a fool to think that Nick Button's opinions matter. But maybe he is a fool. Oh Merlin, I can't think about this anymore. I guess it will all be revealed with time. I just wonder how much time.

"Er-Lacey, wake up. Come on Lacey", James' pleading voice interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Yes James?" I questioned him.

"Well it's uh lunch time, and I just thought you would- uh be hungry." He was acting somewhat distant and not acting at all like his usual self .He was also avoiding my eyes. I sighed. I would give his sometime I guess, but I already know where this is going. He'll ignore me; maybe even ask out another girl; ask out an older, prettier girl. "Yeah alright…lunch." I walked away from him and resumed my place between Aphrodite an d Rose at the Gryffindor table. "Where the heck where you, Lacey?! We were all having a fit, mind you. Jack, Al, and Alex said they couldn't find you! Don't just wander off by yourself!" Rose drowned on and on.

"Rosie, don't get your knickers in a bunch" I said trying and failing at my English accent, "I was with James." I heard a gasp and wasn't surprised to see Luce lean over from her current spot at the table with some fellow third years. "Lacey luuuurves James! I so knew it!" she practically screamed.

"Luce!" I pleaded with her in a hushed whisper-yell, "I don't luuuuurve him. I looked around and saw that Al, Alex, Jack, Fred, and most of Gryffindor, including James and Nick Button was looking our way because of Lucy's outburst. I felt my cheeks going warm and started to twirl a platinum ringlet that fell free from my braid around my finger-a habit that I have developed to do when I'm nervous. I glare at Luce and she laughed nervously, "Oh, I was just joking. She actually likes Jack."

"Luce!" I screamed furiously. I do NOT like Jack. He's my friend, yeah and I guess he's attractive but I don't like him like that. I mean, I know that Luce was trying to cover up the James thing,but still. Jack blushes and James looks…he looks furious, but I only see it for a moment and then his face is like a mask again. I put my head in my hands and mutter to myself, "I shouldn't be going through this. I'm twelve for Merlin's sake." I can feel everyone's eyes on me and I try not to mind them.

I have to get out of here. I can't handle this. So I do what any kid would do. I just walk away.

I pick up Kitty gingerly and stalk out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

* * *

I know it was short, but I kinda just wanted to end it there. There will be more second year. Review and thank you to my anonymous reviewer. I will try and take your advice. I definetly see what your saying. So thanks!


	8. You're an Idiot, James Potter

Lacey POV

Over the past couple days, I have distanced myself from my friends. I was just a little annoyed with how things were turning out. Most of them didn't even do anything and the ones that did aren't really at that big of fault. I was just being irrational. I was confused, though. I was confused about James and surprisingly about Jack. I saw the way he blushed when Luce shouted that I like him and couldn't help but wonder…

I know that, and I don't care. I've actually found a new friend. Her name is Jane and I met her at the library. She's in my year, but in Ravenclaw. Her curls are much tighter than mine and her hair is sparrow brown. She's the tiniest girl in our year and has a very high voice. Some people may find it annoying, but I have actually taken a liking to it. We study together and just enjoy each other's company. I plan to return to return to my Gryffindor friends soon. I miss them. I'm a little frustrated with James, as I now know that he likes me, but won't do anything about it because of what that jerk said. I don't know what possessed Nick to say that, but I think he was just trying to get to James. Which he did.

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Alex, Rose, Al, and Aphrodite all sitting around a small table watching intently as Al and Alex played a somewhat intense game of exploding snap. I took a deep breath. Jane told me that either they would be a little mad at me for ignoring them or just be happy that I wasn't anymore. I hope they go with option number two. I approach them cautiously and was shocked when Rose spun around and hugged me like this would be the last time she would ever see me again. "Oh Lacey, Luce feels awful for embarrassing you. We've missed you hanging around. I mean, I know it's only been five days, but you can notice your absence terribly." I nodded and smiled at her. She beamed in response and my eyes searched for the acceptance of my other friends. Aphrodite cleared her throat, and that's when I noticed how close she was sitting to Al. I snickered at her not so discreet display of affection. She blushed and stood up to hug me too. When she sat back down, I noticed that she sat on the other side of the table. Al and Alex looked up momentarily and smiled at me before returning to their game. I sat on the armchair above from Aphrodite and started to put her hair in a French braid. Merlin, I missed them.

* * *

James POV

"Hey did you hear that Lacey is back hanging out with us again? She apparently came to talk to Al, Alex, Aphrodite, and Rose this afternoon. Luce is still too embarrassed to talk to her", Luke informed me with a blush creeping up his neck after he mentioned Luce. I sighed.

"Mate, why don't you just ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip? Maybe you could pay a little visit to Madame Puddifuts's? I'm sure Luce would just love that." I smirked at his blush. He needed to follow my advice. I was kinda sick of those two to be honest. Always blushing and whatnot .

"Maybe…" he trailed off. His eyes glazed over and I knew he was thinking about her. I yanked on his arm and took him out of his reverie. "Finish eating would you? Lunch is almost over and we need to get to DADA". I yanked on his arm-harder this time and he fell out of his spot. I sniggered and he grabbed one last tea sandwich. Hannah shot him a disapproving stare as he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, whole. I looked at him and then back at her. He shrugged it off, and then tried to make conversation. "So James, about the Lacey thing. You like her don't you?" Bollucks, how the hell did he know that? "What are you talking about, Luke?" I shook my head, "I don't like her that way". Hannah stopped dead in her tracks.

"James Sirius Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?! You so very obviously like her and she so very obviously likes you! What is standing in your way? Don't try and lie to me either. It's virtually impossible. You're a horrible liar." She scolded. I felt myself go red. I can't believe I've been that obvious. But wait. Did she say that Lacey so very obviously likes me? I smiled a small smile and I'm sure that my eyes glazed over when I thought about her right now. Luke snickered and Hannah smiled. I liked her and she liked me. So what's standing in my way of letting everyone know that?

At that moment, I saw Nick Button cross the corridor and then my smile faded. I then remembered exactly what was standing in my way.

* * *

Lacey POV

I saw him walk into dinner with Hannah and Luke. I saw them walk towards us and how he sat down next to Luce who was sitting opposite me. I saw how he avoided my gaze completely.

This was how it was the whole meal. My eyes would always seem to find themselves back to where he was ignored me, as predicted. I sat there in silence and hardly ate my supper.

As he got up to leave, so did I. His face expressed shock but then returned to his his usual mask. That's what its been like for the past couple of days. I didn't want it like that. I wanted to see his eyes crinkle as he laughed merrily. I wanted to see how he would snicker at how Luke would become mesmerized with every move Luce would make. I wanted to see him angry at something that Scorpius Malfoy said to one of us. I wanted to see the real James.

He tried to take longer strides to get away from me. I quickly caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. He spun around to face me. "What Lacey?" he questioned in a flat tone.

"I…I…uh…" I couldn't remember what I planned on saying to him. He snatched his wrist away and continued down the corridor.

"James!" I called to him pathetically. He turned to me again. His face displayed no signs of annoyance or anger, just…nothing. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me, to yourself? Oh, I know. Something our dear old friend Nick Button might have mentioned? He's a prick, James! He was just saying that to get to you, and that's exactly what he did! Don't give him the satisfaction", I pleaded with him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about", he answered.

I gaped at him. I was feeling angry at him for acting so completely ridiculous. I closed the large distance between us with a few long strides.

I came close to him so that our noses were almost touching. He didn't move, no, he stayed rooted to the spot.

"You're an idiot, James Potter", and I stalked away. Leaving him standing there knowing that what I said was the truth and nothing but.

* * *

Please Review! Oh, no it isn't over yet. There's more coming. I just got a laptop for Christmas so I'll be updating a lot faster.

Anna [:


	9. Reunifications

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Do I really have to put this at every chapter?)

Second Year. Ah, the good and the bad. At least it's over and done with. James has been ignoring me, and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with Jack. I like him, I do. Just…not like that.

My parents are taking the training lightly this summer, so I get to go home for the summer. I even get to invite Alice, Aphrodite, and Rose over for a few days. Not to mention the dinner party that my parents just insisted on hosting. That dinner party consisted of the, you guessed it, Weasley-Potter clan. Shocker, I know.

I was just excited to be able to sleep in my own bed again. Sure, I had been there for Christmas, but I missed it, and wanted to be there for as long as I could.

We lived on the beach, in South Carolina. I was excited for them to meet my parents, and for them to see my home. Where I grew up.

I was thinking all this with my head against the glass window, and my legs folded up to my chest.

Alice and Rose were deep in discussion about something that Aphrodite would never give the time of day to, and Aphrodite herself was amusing herself by pestering Al. Al, being as kind as he is, just nodded his head good naturedly and smiled at her babbling. Alex and Jack were sitting on the ground in between the seats playing a game of "I Spy". Alex, being muggle-born, taught this game to all of us.

And then there was me. I had Kitty and Chubs on my lap, purring in synchronization. I thought about summer and I laughed at something that Alice had said about the way Professor Hart likes to discipline her in a completely "stern" way, but ends up making the whole class laugh at how she is 42 and still has a wisp.

I was still laughing at Alice's imitation of Professor Hart as the whistle blew and the train came to an abrupt halt. We all shared a glance with one another, and then got up silently, and picked up our trunks from the luggage rack.

I scooped Kitty into my arms as she mewed at Chubs while he hissed at Alex who tried to pry him away from his current position.

He finally gave in, but not without leaving Alex with a memorandum of this incident. Alex muttered something incomprehensible, and shook his head.

I followed Alex out of the compartment, and made my way to the platform. Rose attacked me with a bear hug and whispered how much she was going to miss me.

"Oh silly Rosie, always fretting over the most silly things. I'll see you in August, remember?"

She nodded her head and gave me a wide smile. Al lifted his eyes to mine.

"Are you sure your home can fit us all? I mean, that's like a lot of people coming for dinner, Lacey." I nodded and said, "There's room. Plus, we're eating on the beach." Rose squealed in excitement and Al reminisced about playing in the sand and going in the ocean.

I gave them all big hugs and smiled at Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron as I turned and started to look for my parents.

I pushed my way through a mass of muggles and wizards alike until I saw a tall, burly man accompanied by a petite woman with a head of curls so similar to mine. I squealed and jumped into my daddy's arms as he spun me round and around.

"How's my little girl?" he whispered to me.

I detached myself from him, and put on an artificial posh tone of voice.

"Well Father, I am doing quite lovely. Smashing, really." He laughed as I gave my mother a big bear hug. After she broke away, she took Kitty from my arms, and started cooing to her about how much she missed her, and how big she was getting. Kitty snuggled into the crook of mom's neck and she laughed. I swear she loves that cat more than she loved her own daughter. It's quite sad, actually.

Dad shook his head, smiling all the same. I grabbed his hand as he gazed down at me with a look of pure adoration. Mother grabbed my other hand, and we started towards the exit of Kings Cross.

Dad had a friend that lived near here, and we were to floo from her house. It wouldn't have been my first choice, but I have to admit that it's better than those muggle aeroplanes.

As we walked down the block, Mom and Dad asked me all about my friends and my studies. Mom was more interested in my friends and she wasn't too keen on being discreet about it.

"Who would you say your best friend is? Is it Rose? Aphrodite? Alice?" she would always question. I just sighed and said, "Mom, it's all of them. We're all best friends." She would just give me a pointed look, and change the subject.

As we walked up the walkway to Katie's house, I pried kitty away from mother's arms. They both looked sad, but made no move to go against me.

Dad knocked on the small cottage's door, and a petite lady answered the door. She beamed at my dad and pulled him in for a warm hug. She smiled at my mother and shook her hand. She then turned to me and said, "Hello Lacey. I'm Katie Bell, your father's old friend from Hogwarts. How do you like it here?"

I smiled and replied, "I love it here." She smiled before allowing us in and asking if we wanted anything to drink.

Dad replied, "Oh no thank you, Katie. We best be on our way." She nodded and said, "Well here is the floo. It might take awhile though. I mean it is America we're talking about." Dad thanked her and we all hugged her one last time before Dad instructed me on how to use the floo.

"Now Lacey, all you have to do is throw this powder in, and wait until the flames turn green. Then, you step into it and shout "Palm Vista!" I cocked my head to the side.

"Why are we going to Xavier's house instead of our own?" I questioned. Xavier was my best friend growing up. His family was magical also, and whenever my parents had to go out for quidditch, I played with him. I haven't seen him for a long time, and was excited.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to be reunited with old friends. And because Maeve will kill me if I don't." He smiled at me.

Maeve was Xavier's little sister. She was Lily's age, and had the same attitude as Lily did. The fiery little girl certainly had a mind of her own.

"Ladies first." My mom grabbed a handful of powder, and threw it into the fire. The flames jumped and turned emerald. She stepped into it disappeared with a swirl of her robes. I gulped, knowing that I was next. Dad rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Okay Lacey, your turn." I nodded, feeling numb. I turned and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I looked back at dad, gave him a shaky smile, and threw he powder in. "Palm Vista!" My surroundings started to spin, and I felt nauseous. It felt like I was being sucked through a drain. Squinting, I saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glances of the rooms beyond. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Coughing, I crawled out of the fireplace only to be tackled right back to the floor. I choked out a laugh, and tried to push them off. Maeve didn't change physically, but Xavier did. He was taller, and his hair had grown out. His hair was much like Al and James's, except it stuck out in tufts of peanut butter-blond. He smiled down at me, and pulled me in for a warm hug. Xavier had been my best friend. Both isolated from most of the other muggles, we spent every wakening moment together. When Maeve was born, she only made our escapades to the beach or to the meadow all the more fun. They were part of my family. It hurt to have to go to Hogwarts, while Xavier and Maeve were stuck here. I mean, I'm sure Xavier loves the magical school here, but it probably would have been better if we were together.

As I clung to his neck, tears started to fill my large, honey eyes. Both our moms beamed at us with a pride only a mother could show. As I pulled away, I wiped my eyes and gave him a watery smile. I then turned to Maeve and she latched onto my neck for dear life.

"Oh Lacey, I have missed you so much! How come you never visited?! You're so pretty now! Did you make a lot of new friends? Have you replaced us?"Her once smiling face faltered, and turned to an adorable pout.

"Maeve, she could never replace us. We're too special for that." Xavier helped me out. The younger girl brightened, and started talking animatedly. Xavier rolled his eyes, and I smiled. It was good to be back.

I know it's short, and I haven't updated in forever, but I swear. There will be at least two more chapters this week. I really like my new two characters. Tell me what you think !!


	10. Familiar Meetings

Hello! There have been a few technical difficulties, and I've been busy, so –sorry! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lunaly-Lovely who has been undeniably amazing! I hope you like it (:

* * *

xx

"So how many of them are there again?" Xavier questioned her as he toyed with the knick knacks that she had collected on her bureau.

Lacey herself was swiftly moving about her room as she got ready for the arrival of the Potter-Weasley clan. She couldn't believe that it was already August, and summer was almost over. As she reflected over summer, she realized that it was probably one of the best summers she had ever had. It was spent at the beach with both her Mom and Dad or with Xavier and Maeve. The trio had also made almost daily trips to the meadow that was in a clearing in the woods behind Lacey's house. They would lie down and talk, or dance and sing, or even reenact the last duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort (Maeve always being Voldemort and Xavier and Lacey always alternated turns in being Harry Potter). Sometimes, they didn't really talk much. They would just lay there until the sun set, and their parents called them home. It was everything she remembered it to be, and wasn't sure how she could bear to leave for Hogwarts once again in September.

"Er-Lacey?" She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Xavier's voice.

"Oh! Right, sorry Xavier. Um, well the ones that are coming? That would be Lucy, Rosie, Albus, Freddy, Lily, Hugo, and err, uh- and James." She ticked off a finger for every name she said.

He looked at her pointedly before saying, "Alright, cool."

As she was tying her hair up into a high ponytail there was a sound crash that came down stairs followed by another one.

"Get off me, Weasley!" she heard someone scream. She felt her lips curving into a small smile as Xavier peeked his head out of her door in curiousity.

Lacey grabbed Xavier's hand and rushed down to the living room where the floo was.

"What the hell, Luce? You're a Weasley too!" Freddy shouted back.

She saw Freddy and Lucy on opposite ends of the room shooting each other withering glares.

"Yea, well whatever", she huffed. Fred rolled his eyes. Xavier let out a small cough which diverted their attention away from each other. Luce squealed and Freddy mimicked her. He skipped over to Lacey and threw his arms around her.

"Oh Lacey, darling! Have you missed me, Love?" he asked dramatically as he lifted her off her feet and spun around twice before setting her back on the ground.

"Adorable as always!" he said while pinching her cheeks. She rolled her eyes while smiling at him. He looked slightly different. Had he gotten taller? His hair was longer, too.

"Stop hogging her, Fredward. I want to see my Lacey", Lucy said as she shoved Freddy to the side despite his loud protest.

"LACEY! Oh how I've missed you! I've been stuck with this", she gestured wildly towards Freddy, "all summer! How could you do this to me? Oh, no matter. I'm here now", she exclaimed while she hugged her tightly.

"Who's the good looking bloke?" she hissed into Lacey's ear a second before she pulled away. Lacey mentally kicked herself. How could she have forgotten?

"Oh, right!" she walked over to Xavier, "Guys, this is Xavier, Xavier, this is Lucy and Freddy", she introduced.

"Hullo, pleased to meet you!" Luce said pleasantly with a bat of her eyelashes. Xavier smiled nervously at her. Lacey looked at Freddy expecting a just as warm greeting. He was looking Xavier up and down glaring pointedly at Lacey's hands. She looked down and realized that she was holding his hand in hers. She subtly moved her hand away to tuck an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear. She saw Lucy pinch Freddy's arm out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi", he said curtly. Xavier nodded awkwardly and shifted his eyes around the room. Luce rolled her eyes at Freddy.

"You know, Lacey, _James _said he was really excited to come", Freddy said. This earned a smack from Lucy, an innocent smile from Lacey, and confused silence from Xavier.

"Oh, I'm glad", she answered. She looked around the room trying to convince them that she really did find the wall very interesting.

The silence was broken when another crash sounded through the room. Lacey looked eagerly to the fireplace, not really knowing who she was so excited to see.

"Bloody floo", she heard a familiar voice mutter. She smiled in anticipation at seeing her best guy friend.

"Albus! Watch your mouth", she heard Rosie scold him. Al just continued muttering profanities under his breath. Lucy flicked her eyes over to the fireplace then sat down in one of the loveseats. Freddy joined her. Lacey hugged her curly haired friend while Al cleaned the soot off his glasses.

"Oh, Lacey, how I've missed you! Merlin, you've grown!" she laughed. Lacey smiled brightly.

"Oh, Rosie, I've missed you too! Merlin, you're still pretty short!" Lacey laughed back. Rosie huffed indignantly, but then smiled.

"What am I-chopped liver? Show the love, Lace", Al stated with his hands on his hips. A giggle escaped Lacey as she ran into his arms. When he released her, she reached up to ruffle his already messy hair.

"Ah, I see some things never change", she noted. He smiled warmly before running his hand through his hair-a trait he shared with his dad and brother.

"This is Xavier-Xavier, this is Al and this is Rosie", she introduced quickly. Rosie and Al smiled warmly before saying "Hullo!" in union. Xavier visibly relaxed a little, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you", he said politely.

"I guess we can just hang out until the rest of the family gets here. It's a long floo from home, you know!" Rosie said. Lacey nodded and everyone sat on the floor or on a couch.

"Where are your Mum and Dad?" Rosie asked as she slapped Al's hand that was toying with the tassel of the throw pillow.

"They're out shopping at the grocery store, but they should be home soon", Lacey answered absentmindedly. Just then, the door opened with a loud bang, but it wasn't Lacey's parents.

"Why on earth, did you not wake me up! I wake up only to find that you are not home! You can't expect me to miss out on all the-oh! Hello, I'm Maeve", she said with her hands on her tiny hips in a stance Lacey had seen only one other eleven year old use. Lucy started to giggle as she probably noted the similarities between Maeve and her cousin. All attention was diverted to the fireplace when they all heard another crash ring throughout the house.

"For Merlin's sake, Father, I am perfectly capable of flooing by myself!" they heard a loud voice huff. Think of the devil and he shall appear.

Lily Potter appeared in all her spit fire glory. Al groaned at the sight of his little sister. She was standing in the same stance as Maeve-hands on hips, weight shifted to her left foot, and chin raised defiantly.

Harry rolled his eyes at her and grinned before ruffling her hair. "Whatever you say, kiddo", he said as she "humph'ed" at him. She notice Maeve standing across the room, and eyed her up and down before slinking away to figure what she was all about.

"Hullo, all! Why Miss. Wood, it's a pleasure to see you. You're looking dashing as always", Harry said with his nose in the air. Lacey giggled and gave him a small curtsy. Just then the door opened for a second time and Lacey knew that it had to be her parents.

"Lacey? Where are you- oh, hello", her Mom said brightly. She smiled at the room's content and then went over to Harry and shook his hand as her dad entered the room. Her Parents and Harry were laughing amiably about something when another crash came from the fireplace. Lacey felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew this had to be James. Wait, why was she so nervous? James' arrival meant nothing more than Freddy's or Al's.

She looked over to the fireplace slightly disappointed that she didn't pick up James' voice. Instead, Hugo and Ginny were dusting themselves off.

"Oh, Hullo Lacey, dear", she said warmly as she gave her a side hug. She was going over to talk to Mrs. Wood and to catch up with Mr. Wood when she turned and called over her shoulder to the kids, "By the way, Fred, James loved the little present you left him this morning. I think blue works for him, but don't tell him I said that. Anyways, he's been trying to rinse it out since he ate lunch, so he may be a little late on the floo", she winked before sitting down.

"Freddy", Rose groaned, "What did you do?"

"I am highly offended that you would accuse me of doing anything to my dearest James. But if you must know, I just steered him in the right direction of hair color selection-oh, and scent selection too", he grinned mischievously. Lucy smacked him with the back of her hand.

Lacey smiled. She missed them. The weird thing was that she seldom thought of them during the summer, she was occupied with her old friends. It was odd how one could notice all the little things about people in just a few moments, even when they've known them for a long while. Lacey's eyes jumped from each of her friends, drinking them in and all the usual habits that they do. Al would run a hand through his hair every few minutes, Freddy would toy with something-anything he could get his hands on, Rose would smack Freddy when he did so, and Luce would gaze around the room with large eyes and then smile to herself, or maybe even let out a little giggle. She smiled at her friends.

"Okay, so why don't we head to the beach?" Lacey's Dad roared getting chants and cheers from the kids.

"Lacey, would you mind waiting for James? I don't want him to come into an empty house not know where everyone is or where to go", her Mom asked oblivious to Lacey's clenched jaw or strained smile and forced nod.

"TO THE BEACH!" Freddy chanted. They all scampered out the door.

"I could stay with you if you wanted", Lacey heard a voice say. She turned to see Xavier standing in the doorway through which everyone just left.

"No, no-go have fun", she encouraged him. He looked torn, but smiled at her and said alright.

Once he left, Lacey self consciously went to go check her reflection in the mirror. She tugged on her ponytail to loosen it and readjusted the straps of her bathing suit. Puberty wasn't all that bad.

She sat down on one of the armchairs lopsidedly, her feet dangling off on one end, and her head dangling off the other arm. She tugged her hair out of its ponytail, and let it fall over the side of the chair. She wiggled around trying to get it to touch the floor. When it didn't, she huffed and craned her neck farther to no avail. She stubbornly arched her back and wiggled some more. When her hair finally touched the floor, she let out a loud whoop of victory. She continued to run her hands through her hair for what seemed like hours. When she was about to get up and fetch a glass of water, a loud thump echoed through the house. The noise was followed by numerous profanities being whisper-shouted.

Lacey, who was just about to get up, fell off her chair in surprise just as James Potter was crawling out of the fireplace. She shut her eyes tightly willing the 'floor' to stop being as warm and uneven as she last remembered it. Daring to be brave, she opened one eye, and shut it just as quickly.

"It seems we always meet this way", said an amused voice.


End file.
